1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, to an optical transceiver providing an assembly substrate that mounts a semiconductor optical device and a lens block for converting an optical axis of the semiconductor optical device.
2. Related Background Arts
One type of an optical module that implements both functions of an optical transmission and an optical reception is often called as an optical transceiver. The optical transceiver installs a laser diode (hereinafter denoted as LD) as a light transmitting device and a photodiode (hereinafter denoted as PD) as a light receiving device. An optical transceiver may further install a driver that drives the LD and an amplifier that amplifies an electrical signal output from the PD. As the optical communication system increases the transmission speed thereof, the optical devices implemented in the system generate more heat and become necessary to dissipate heat further efficiently.